Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T
Since 1990, Mitsubishi Motors has been producing cars with style and performance for cheap prices. In 1997 there was a redesign of the Eclipse where Mitsubishi then released the RS, GS and GS-T model each containing different engines. The GS-T has a 2.0L Inline-4 engine installed. Editions Elite The "Elite" edition was released on April 17th, 2012, as part of the Elite series. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned Performance Parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique parts. The car also features a transparent hood where its 2.0L Inline-4 engine can be seen and speakers which can be activated by pushing "K" on the keyboard. The speakers are limited to one track (which is a rendition of Junkie XL's track "Castellated Nut"). On June 1st, 2015, the "Elite" edition was made available for IGC following the completion of 100,000 Pursuit Outruns as part of the "Joining the Elite" Community Goal Event. Purple The "Purple" edition was added to the game on September 25th, 2012, and is the base model of the GS-T. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts. 4G63 The "4G63" edition was released on November 28th, 2012, and is a drag variant of the GS-T. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Aero Drag skill mod) and aftermarket parts. The car also features an unique Drag Bodykit. Its edition name "4G63" refers to the engine name of the GS-T. Blue The "Blue" edition was released on January 8th, 2015 as part of the IGC rotation, and is the in-game cash variant of the GS-T. The car comes completely stock without any performance parts, aftermarket parts or skill mods. Overall Performance The Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T has a stock top speed of 218 km/h (135 mph) which is average for Class D vehicle. The acceleration of the GS-T is very good, as it features powerful gears, however without good tuning it will feel slow off the line. The handling is also good since the GS-T is front-wheel drive as it's very responsive and grips well, but since it is front-wheel drive, it will show lots of oversteer, and if pushed to the max it'll easily understeer. The nitrous output is very powerful. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the GS-T can perform well. It can go through roadblocks and its gaps without any major difficulties. It's also able to dodge heavy police vehicles such as rhinos well. However, the Eclipse GS-T cannot stop a rampaging rhino head-on without being pushed itself. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Gallery CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Purple 2.jpg|Purple CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Purple 3.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Purple 4.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T 4G63.jpg|4G63 Elite Gallery CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 2.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 3.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 4.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 5.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 6.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 7.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 8.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 9.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 10.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 11.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 12.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 13.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 14.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 15.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 16.jpg Category:Cars Category:Mitsubishi Motors Category:SpeedBoost Category:FWD Cars Category:Elite Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Class B Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:Small Cars